


Life Lined Up On The Mirror (don't blow it)

by also_ryatt (TideNightWalker)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hacksepticeye, How Do I Tag, I Was Inspired Okay, M/M, Narkiplier, Please Don't Kill Me, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/also_ryatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a cop sent on an undercover mission to bring in a hacker who has been evading the law for years.</p>
<p>His name is Jack.</p>
<p>Mark didn't plan on untruthfully befriending the hacker, but he did.</p>
<p>Now, it's all going to hell.</p>
<p>(Title from "Mirror On The Wall" by Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, idefk what tf this is, but oh well.
> 
> Insipired by "Narkiplier and Hacksepticeye" by CartoonJunkie on Deviantart: http://cartoonjunkie.deviantart.com/art/Narkiplier-HackSepticEye-Sketches-624361027
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

The year is 2276.

Society is split into four main groups:

The Narks, cops and military personnel.

The Hoods, criminals with their own society structure.

The Normos, normal citizens or people that chose to be independent from the groups, good and bad.

And, the Ipliers, the people hired by Hood royalty.

There are five groups within the Ipliers, each with a certain dyed hair color to signify their profession;

The Septics, hackers with bright green hair.

The Minxes, assassins with poison purple hair.

The Charrins, champions that are forever connected to a Hood royal, and have blue hair.

The Zeniths, mostly female hookers (to put it simply) with pink hair.

And, the Kojals, tough bodyguards with blood red hair.

\=:)---+0+---(:=/


	2. You're Looking At Me (but I'm looking through you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know much about what you can be arrested for, but oh well.
> 
> Don't kill me.

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

Mark hated his job sometimes.

He was a cop, a detective at that. Today, he was assigned an undercover job- find a hacker that had been evading them for over a decade. "Infiltrate" by pretending to be an Iplier.

The hacker's name was Jack. Just Jack.

Wade, one of Mark's good friends and the man you looked for if you needed advice on anything and everything, circled Mark, humming thoughtfully.

"Well, being a Septic is a no..." Wade mused. "You can't hack."

Wade knew more about the Ipliers than even the most veteran officers, as he was raised to be Minx.

"Zenith is also a no..."

Mark shivered.

"Charrins rarely leave their Hood's side..." Wade continued. "Minxes are usually smaller than you..." Wade grinned. "Kojal it is! Molly, honey?"

Molly was Wade's girlfriend, and the disguise master.

"Yeah, Wade?" Molly asked, poking her head out of her "office".

"Can you make Mark here look like a Kojal?"

Molly grinned. "Sure can. Follow me, Markimoo!"

Mark sighed.

_There goes my day off._

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

When Molly was finished, Mark had a red floof of hair, contacts, a simple black muscle tank, brown cargo pants, a army jacket and grey hoodie stitched together, and dirty boots.

Molly grinned at her work. "There," She handed him his badge and an ID card. "You're Michael Jones, got it? The rest of your family was killed by Narks," she smiled at him.

Mark sighed. "I have to do this, don't I?"

Molly nodded. "Yup. Suck it up, Markimoo," she patted him on the back.

Mark nodded.

_Time to head out._

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

Mark found him on accident.

He was walking through yet another alley market (about 25 was his total for the day) when he literally bumped into someone.

"Ey! Watch it, Kojal!"

Resisting the urge to correct them, Mark backpedaled.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, are you OK?"

The stranger huffed, tugging down on worn and plaid gray newsie cap. "I'm fine."

His voice had an accent, one Mark couldn't place. "I'm sorry," Mark repeated. "I got new contacts, and I'm adjusting to them," Mark stuck out his hand to shake, "I'm Michael."

"Jack," the stranger replied, shaking Mark's hand.

"Jack?" Mark asked in a low voice. "The Septic?"

Jack grinned devilishly. "That's me, alrite."

Mark grinned back.

_This was easier than I thought._

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

Apparently, it wasn't.

Mark spent weeks tagging along with Jack, getting hired for gigs and avoiding Narks.

Jack trusted him, and Mark did, too.

This wasn't the plan.

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

"Ay, Mikey!" Jack called from across the alley. "C'mere!"

Mark paid for the bag of apples, and jogged over to Jack, where he was talking to a shaken Zenith and Minx.

"Tell him yer story, Amy." Jack told the girls. "You too, Signe."

"Well, me and Signe were heading to a job. We were supposed to meet the guy at his warehouse, and he almost killed us!" Amy, the Zenith, sobbed.

Signe rubbed her back. "We only made it out alive because I had brought my gun."

Mark crouched down. "Are you two okay?"

Signe nodded. "No injuries."

Mark nodded, and looked up at Jack. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jack nodded. "If ya wanna hunt the sonuva bitch down, then yeah. Yer a mind-reader, Mike-N-Ike."

Mark looked back to the girls. "We're gonna get him. You two stay inside, stay away from jobs until we contact you."

Signe nodded. "Thank you."

Mark stood up, and he and Jack walked off.

Time to hunt the son of a bitch down.

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

Jack and Mark had finally found a lead. The jackass' name was Darkiplier.

With guns Mark had found, the pair snuck into a large warehouse that was said to be where Dark was last seen.

Jack held his gun shakily, despite being confident in the min-lesson Mark had given him before they had left. Something to Jack's right creaked, and he spun, firing blindly.

Mark snorted. "Bet'cha that pole's crapping its pants right now."

"Ey, shut up, ya jackass." Jack grumbled. Something moved, and Jack shot again.

A human grunt could be heard.

"Ha!" Jack cried victoriously. "My nerves just helped me shoot som'one! Yer welcome, Mike-N-Ike!"

Mark chuckled. "Sure, Jackaboy," He walked over to who had been shot.

Darkiplier.

He was lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound in his midsection- Mark couldn't tell where it was.

Mark shot his feet and hands. "Wait here, cover me. I'll take care of the bastard," Mark dragged the man up the stairs.

Jack aimed his gun at the door.

_I'm ready for anything that comes through the door._

Minutes later, the door opened, and a squad of Narks were outside.

"Sir, put the gun down!" One shouted.

"Uh, Mike-N-Ike, get down here!"

Mark cursed.

"Put the gun down!"

A gun clattered to the ground.

"Sir, is anyone else here?"

"No, just my imaginary friend."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Sean."

Mark flipped up his hood, and walked down the stairs. He stepped in front of Jack.

"Sean," He whispered. "Run. Run far away. Now."

"Mike," Jack whispered.

"Now."

Jack nodded. He turned, and sprinted off.

"Hey, wait, kid!"

_Jack was far enough._

Mark flipped his hood and turned around. "No need to worry, guys."

"Mark?!"

Mark grinned. "Hey, Wade. Matt. Ryan. Captain."

"What're you doing here, Fischbach?" Captain Kjellberg demanded.

"Sean- the kid that ran- and I found a guy by the name of Darkiplier promising Ipliers money, luring them to this warehouse, and killing them. We found a Zenith and a Minx- Amy and Signe- that had narrowly escaped from the dude- only because the Minx had her gun on her," Mark gestured for the four to follow him up the stairs. "We followed a lead here."

Mark gestured to the incapacitated Dark. "There he is. Cuff him, put him on trial."

"For what?" Matt asked.

"Murder. First degree. A lot of it. Don't know how many exactly." Mark replied, starting back down the stairs.

"Where you going?" Ryan asked.

Mark turned around and grinned. "Still gotta find Jack."

He continued back down the stairs, only to find Jack staring at him in horror.

Mark cursed under his breath, and pulled Jack back to their hideout.

Jack was silent the whole way.

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

"Jack..."

 

"Shuddup."

 

"Jack, I..."

 

"I said shuddup."

 

"But, Jack..."

 

"No. I don't wanna hear it."

 

"Okay."

 \=:)---+0+---(:=/

"Tell me 'bout it."

 

"About what?"

"Bein' a Nark."

 

"Well, honestly, it's a little boring."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Not as exciting as my time with you has been."

 

"Hm... Why were ya in that alley the first time we met?"

 

"I was undercover. Trying to find a hacker that had been evading us for years. You."

 

"I'm that good, eh?"

 

"Yeah. I'm still sorry, ya know."

 

"G'night, Mike-N-Ike."

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

"You can't evade the Narks forever, Mark."

"You can't either."

 

"What do we do?"

 

"I don't know, Jack."

 

\=:)---+0+---(:=/

"Jack, you are hereby under arrest, for law evasion, illegal hacking, and thievery."

 

"I'm sorry, Jack."

 

"Mark, you are also under arrest for law evasion and enabling criminals."

 

"No, you can't do that!"

\=:)--+0+---(:=/

"Sean McLoughlin, a.k.a 'Jack', you are hereby found guilty."

 

"Mark Fischbach, you are herby found guilty."


End file.
